1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for rotary combustion engines and, more particularly, to an improved and compact cooling system suitable for integration with an aircraft compound cycle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been attempts to develop compound cycle engines having internal combustion engines or other cycle-topping and turbine engines, coupled together to provide a common output. See, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,282. In such systems, however, little focus is given to providing a cooling system that is particularly adapted for integration in a compact package suitable for aircraft applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,372 shows a fan system for cooling an internal combustion engine, however there is room for improvement. There is a need for an effective and compact cooling system.